tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Parkour
In Tanki Online, Parkour is a game play style, whose goal is to do stunts, climb buildings (to "conquer" them, or other areas that are usually unreachable) and other crazy things. Parkour makes use of the different properties of hulls/turrets combinations, along with the environment. This can be done alone or in a group- which can range from 2 tanks and up to an entire team. Other examples of parkour are balancing on crazy things, like trees and attenas. Game mode Players with a PRO pass can create and participate in battles dedicated for parkour, as part of the Format Battles. In these battles, a hull's micro-upgrades for weight are ignored (to allow more flexibility), and players can join freely to any team, regardless of its number of players relative to the opposite team. This feature was not always in Tanki, and beforehand, players would generally create a battle and add the word "Parkour" to its name (an option which no longer is available). However, players can still team up for performing parkour in ordinary battles, which does not require having a PRO pass. Requirements Any parkour act is usually done by planning ahead, which requires determining some factors. Generally, light hulls with high-recoil turrets are good for stunts and conquering buildings, but when performed in team, heavy hulls can provide stability, which could be important. Here are some of the things that may be needed to determined before planning an act of parkour: #What sort of parkour act to do (e.g. jumping off a ramp, performing numerous mid-air flips and landing safely) #Which map to choose, and what area of it to use for executing your plan. Each map has its own characteristics and landscape objects, which make an important part in doing parkour #What hulls to use- each hull has its own speed/stability trade off which- unlike ordinary battles, where stability and health are important- in parkour, performing the stunt is the general idea, and saving health. The shape of a hull can also be important for the stunt #What turret to use- the impact force and recoil can be used for pushing your tank, your teammate, or both combined. If it is required to achieve an brief but powerful knocking power, turrets like Railgun, Thunder and Shaft are very useful. On the other hand, if it is essential to have a continues recoil, Twins is perfect, and Ricochet can also be used #See if mines are required- if you're doing parkour with a friend of yours who is vulnerable to your fire, he can equip double armor and then use your mines to launch himself. Contests Main Article: TO Contests There are occasional contests held by Tanki for parkour, such as "Masters of Parkour". The prizes vary from contest to contest, but generally players would win a special paint as well, such as Master of Parkour and Glide. Gallery TankiOnline - Silence 2 - parkour Tanki Online Parkour Crash (refined)-0 Tanki Online Parkour with Kotooshu Ep.5- Novel Tanki Online Parkour with Kotooshu Ep.10-Monte Carlo Parkour and gameplay with RSAStudioGames and Kotooshu Kraken-0 Parkour Video Guide ~Selena12121 GTT TBT - Tanki Online - Eroberung der Karte Rio Покорение небоскрёба на карте "Рио" ))) Покорение синей базы Берлина Lexa355,HD,New Category:Parkour Category:Videos Category:Fan Center